1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries may be manufactured by spirally winding a positive electrode plate coated with a positive electrode active material, a separator, and a negative electrode plate coated with a negative electrode active material, or by housing an electrode assembly formed by sequentially stacking a positive electrode plate coated with a positive electrode active material, a separator, and a negative electrode plate coated with a negative electrode active material. In addition, secondary batteries may be classified into cylindrical types, prismatic types, or pouch types according to the external shape of a case accommodating the electrode assembly.
In a typical stack-type electrode assembly formed by stacking a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator, the stacked positive and negative electrode plates may move or deform due to external impact or vibration, resulting in misalignment.